


[podfic] Only Inaction by templemarker

by n00blici0us



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 12:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n00blici0us/pseuds/n00blici0us
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt "I like a man who grins when he fights." --Churchill for the Generation Kill Porn Skirmish</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Only Inaction by templemarker

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Only Inaction](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/10628) by templemarker. 



Recorded for the Semper Hi Fi podfic challenge on the lj community

**Title:** [Only Inaction](http://templemarker.livejournal.com/9839.html)  
 **Author:** templemarker  
 **Reader:** n00blici0us  
 **Pairing(s)/Characters:** Brad/Nate  
 **Rating:** nc-17  
 **Length:** 28:27  
 **Word Count:** ~4200  
 **File Size:** 10mb  
 **Author's Summary:** For the prompt "I like a man who grins when he fights." --Churchill for the Generation Kill Porn Skirmish  
 **Download mp3:** [HERE](http://semperhifi.oxoniensis.org/mp3/onlyinaction-n00blici0us-templemarker.mp3)


End file.
